


Forget Me Not

by Jennifer_Collins



Series: The Long Way Home [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Secret Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennifer_Collins/pseuds/Jennifer_Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint convinces Natasha to sleep with him after a secret mission. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Me Not

1\. Lisbon

"This is a bad idea, right? I mean, in my head it sounded like a bad idea, but then…"

"Clint," Natasha stood in front of him with her arms folded across her chest. "Not gonna happen. And yes, it's a terrible idea."

"Oh, come on," he whined, plopping down on the twin bed in the S.H.I.E.L.D. safehouse. "We still have like six hours until we get picked up. What else are we supposed to do?"

"Are you out of your mind?" She asked incredulously. "Be serious."

He grinned. "I am. Come on, Nat. Please?"

She sighed, running a hand through her long red curls. "You'd really risk our friendship? After everything we've been through?"

"We're not even going to remember anyway. It's not like our friendship'll be ruined. We'll be okay." He took her hands in his, turning her to face him. "We're always okay."

She rolled her eyes.

"Please, Nat. We trust each other, we're both single. Why not have a little fun?"

"Clint, I can think of a million reasons why."

He rubbed his thumb in small circles across the back of her hand, tugging her forward until she was standing in between his legs and she had to place both hands on his shoulders to steady herself. "It'll be so good, baby," he murmured, placing his lips next to her ear. "And at least you'll be relaxed tomorrow, even if you don't remember why."

"I hate you," she said, not even bothering to struggle when he pulled her into his lap.

He smiled into her neck. "I know," he replied.

XXXXX

The first thing he thought when he woke up at his apartment in Bed-Stuy sometime in the late afternoon was that he desperately needed a shower. He grabbed a towel, placing it over the edge of the sink and hoping that it was clean before he pulled his shirt off over his head. He senses caught a whiff of something silky, sweet, and vaguely familiar. He wasn't sure why the lingering scent of perfume on his clothes suddenly make his heart ache.

Lucky cocked his head to the side as he studied him from the doorway.

"I must have been really drunk, or something last night to not remember who I hooked up with," he muttered, patting the dog lightly on the head. "Although it's been awhile since I fell asleep in my clothes… weird."

Lucky shook his head from one side to another.

"Don't judge," Clint said, pointing one finger at him before turning the water on.

XXXXX

2\. Montreal

"It's so cold, baby," Clint said with a hint of laughter in his voice. "Why don't you come over here and keep me warm?"

She rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around him and stepping into his embrace.

"That's a good girl," he said, rubbing his hands up and down her arms and breathing in the scent of her hair.

"Behave yourself," Natasha warned.

"Mmmm, this is much better," he murmured, now rubbing her back in small circles. "Damn, you smell good. Same perfume as years ago, right?"

"Clint…"

"Come on, Tash. It's not like we're going to remember in the morning. Besides, I know what you like, remember?" He leaned down to kiss her softly and was only mildly surprised when she kissed him back.

"But it's so cold," she reminded him.

"Well, then we better heat things up," he said, lowering his mouth to her neck.

"Can we really do this without feelings getting in the way?"

He paused his attack, smoothing her hair back gently with both his hands. "Yeah. It's us," he whispered. "And as long as you're not gonna remember enough to kick my ass in the morning, I have a confession to make."

She shook her head. "I'll do it, but no confessions."

He frowned. "Why, do you feel the same way, or something?"

She tugged his head back, sealing her mouth firmly over his and letting him back her up against the wall and then he forgot his question.

XXXXX

"What are you doing here?" She asked, brow furrowed.

He shrugged. "I'm on call. Figured I'd stay close by."

She nodded once before continuing on down the hall of the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. After a moment she paused, turning slowly. "Hey, Clint?"

"Hmm?" He said, looking up from whatever game he was playing on his phone.

"Did we… cross paths last night?"

He frowned. "I… don't know. Then again, we did work last night, so who knows, right?"

"Yeah." She moved to turn around again, eyes narrowed.

"Tasha, wait. Why don't you stick around? We could grab something to eat real quick."

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, we could do that." She followed him to the cafeteria, studying him carefully and taking note of the way he kept running a hand through his slightly shaggy blonde hair, a gesture she knew he only did when he was nervous.

"What is it?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know, I just feel like I'm missing something big."

"I know what you mean." She tossed her hair over her shoulder, her head inclining slightly toward his and he breathed in audibly. She looked up in concern, placing a hand on his arm. "What?"

"N-nothing," he said, softly, eyes widening.

"Clint, you look like you've just seen a ghost," she said, trying to ignore the fact that his pulse had sped up slightly when her fingers made contact with his skin.

"It's fine. I'm fine," he assured her, with a tight smile.

"Okay," she said, rising up from the table.

"No." His voice was so low, she wasn't sure she'd heard him correctly.

She turned, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"Don't go," he said. "Just… I don't know. Just hang with me for a little bit."

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I just… feel like I want you close right now. Don't argue with me, Nat, just.."

"Fine."

He watched her silently as she sat back down.

"I'll hang out with you."

XXXXX

3\. Madrid

"It's fine. We won't even remember," he said quietly, trailing soft kisses along her jaw.

She leaned her head back, breathing heavy as she ran her hands all over his body as they kissed. "I don't think I want to forget this," she whispered, tugging softly at his jeans.

"Well, then let's make this as memorable as possible," he murmured, his hands cupping either side of her face.

She hiked one leg up on his hip then and his mouth fell slightly open against her neck as she pressed herself into him.

"I don't know why we let so much time go by without doing this again," he said breathlessly as his hands wandered lower on her body.

"Clint…" she moaned under his lips.

"Nat, your heart is racing," he said.

"So's yours," she replied, pulling him closer against her.

"God, I've missed you. Being with you like this," he said quietly.

"Me too," she whispered, enjoying the feel of his body pressed against hers, his hands in her hair, breath hot against her face. "And I really wish we were going to remember this tomorrow…"

He kissed her, long and slow. "I think about this all the time, baby. About you, and us. I'll never forget how it feels to be inside you."

She smiled. "Wanna know a secret?"

XXXXX

" Wanna know a secret?"

"Always," he answered with his hand between her legs.

"I still have feelings for you."

Her cheeks reddened as the video monitor clicked off. Agent Hill turned around to face her, not smiling.

"Who else has seen this?" Natasha asked calmly.

"No one. And I plan on keeping it that way," the higher agent said sternly.

She nodded wordlessly.

Agent Hill studied her for a moment, her arms crossed neatly over her chest. "We've got all the information from surveillance that we need regarding this mission. What do you want me to do with this?"

Natasha looked up, meeting her eyes. "Destroy it," she said, keeping her voice even. "And don't say anything to Clint."


End file.
